dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheGinyuF0rce5/Daniel (TheGinyuF0rce5) - Bio
About Daniel *Name: Daniel *Age: 16 *Species: Human *Hobbies: Playing Video Games *Favorite Youtubers: SMG4, ExplodingTNT, Sr Pelo, Eddsworld, TomSka, Edd00Chan, VanossGaming, DanTDM, TheOdd1sOut, Jaiden Animations and Denis. *Favorite Game: Roblox *Favorite Food: Pizza *Favorite Meme: Sanic *Favorite Music: Darkest Hour History *Same history as Alex Weapons *Mechanical Hammer - Works similar to Masked Dedede's hammer *Giant Mallet - A very big mallet *Has an Electric Guitar that use to celebrate his victory and can shoot powerful shockwaves, lasers and sonic waves *Has a manipulator hat *Integrator Gun Abilities *Wind Manipulation *Time Manipulation - Can freeze others using time stop *Time Manipulation Resistance - Can resist the time freeze *Telekinesis - Deny the target mobility, and fling the target way at high speeds. Can create telekinetic barriers *Size Enhancement - Can increase the size of themselves or others to be a hulking giant, when the user grows their physical capabilities are also enhanced, allowing them to draw upon vast amounts of strength to superhuman levels, can combine it with super form *Regeneration - He can return parts from his body and can be burned, crushed, erased from the existence and return, can endure Sun's heat, and can endure blasts and can regenerate after being cut in half *Ki - Can fire blasts and a Kamehameha *Indestructible Barrier Shields - Protects him from attacks. *Wind Cannon - User creates a spiral of wind that is short range but issues high damage *Wind Tornado - User shoots an increasing amount of tornadoes that each deal low damage *Wind Ascend - User creates an area of wind that damages Users and launches themselves into the air *Wind Gust - User creates a whirlwind that traps Users nearby into a large circulating spiral tornado dealing massive damage *Spiral Spin - User surrounds them self inside of a blast of air that deals medium damage *Lightning Bolt - User strikes lightning in a medium damage but hard to dodge blast *Lightning Flash - User quickly teleports to get closer or further from their target *Lightning Dispersion - User creates lightning from their body and strike nearby targets while delivering a medium amount of damage and a stun *Lightning Barrage - User creates a line formation of lightning strikes which stun and deal medium damage *Lightning Extermination - User produces a large ball of energy that deals high damage *Hologram Creation *Power Nullifaction *Existence Erasure *Resistance to Existence Erasure *Resistance Negation *Resistance to Soul Manipulation *Resistance to Telekinesis *Resistance to Mind Control *Illusion Creation *Immortality Nullification *Law Manipulation *Transmutation Resistance *Law Manipulation *Fate Manipulation *Resistance to Fate Manipulation *Timeline Destroyer - Shoots a white blast that matches and surpasses the opponent's speed eventually if it misses, if it hits the opponent, their history and timeline are destroyed to not have them born, this ignores durability Fighting Style *Similar to Zero with the sword *Uses Ki when weapons are out of reach Strength *Comparable to Alex Speed *Can match his brother Durability *With Alex, survived the Big Bang. *Can survive a Black Hole *Can survive the Toon-Acid *Can survive the destruction from all the universes, planets, multiverses etc. Personality *Very dumb Likes *Youtubers *Memes *Penguins *Playing video games *Rock Music Dislikes *YouTube Rewind 2019 *People who use the term 'Dead Meme' *Unskippable ads *Boredom Super Form *Turns his hair color golden, can fly, his stats get a boost, gains a barrier around him made of energy *Has all abilities of base form Feats *He help Alex to beat Thanos, Mario, Superman, Ultra Instinct Shaggy, Maxwell, Gumball, Spongebob, SMG4, Lord English, Alien X, Morgana, Archie Sonic and Goku Weaknesses *Isn't that smart Quotes *Let's fight! *Game over! *It takes more than that to beat me! *(Victory) You just got wrecked, son! Possible Opponents *Mario (SMG4) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Daffy Badster (Skyblazero) *Porky Badster (Skyblazero) *Papyrus (Undertale) *Jerry (Oofman789) Category:Blog posts